


Summer breeze

by majel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Bumblebee - Freeform, Gen, Sunflowers, Tiny Castiel, just a random happy moment, nature appreciation, shrink spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas is hit with a spell he get's to enjoy the world from a completely new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and meant to accompany a beautiful artwork by [thefriendlypigeon ](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/)that can be found [here](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/149992729619/so-majel-and-i-ended-up-talking-about-how-life). She's the best and you should all also check out her amazing art over at her tumblr.

He slumps to the ground and for a moment his vision blurs. One minute he was chasing along a meadow, right on the heels of Sam and Dean, the next he was suddenly crashing down. Pushing himself up with his hands, Castiel groans but instantly looks around for the witch they were following.

He blinks. There is a big green, leafy thing right in front of his face and he is surrounded by some weird kind of undergrowth. Wherever he is now definitely does not look like the meadow he had been in just moments ago. Scrambling to his feet, Castiel frowns and turns around. Maybe he was hit with some kind of relocating spell? But that would take a very powerful witch to perform which – truth be told – wasn't really the case with the one they were following.

Castiel tilts his head, and a look upwards is all he needs to tell him exactly where he is. His first guess that he landed in some foreign jungle landscape is promptly dismissed when he spots the familiar shape of some huge yellow flower heads sitting high above his head. There are no trees surrounding him like he first assumed. Instead the plant life is exactly the same as it had been moments before: the tall grasses that sway with the faint hint of breeze, the pink and red flashes of wildflowers peeking out from the grass stalks, and the bright bursts of yellow sunflowers that dot the field. It is just a slightly different perspective he is currently getting to enjoy.

He takes a few careful steps, still staring at the landscape in admiration. As much as the sudden change of perspective is unsettling, the view is spectacular. The current chase is completely wiped from his mind as his lips part in awe and he takes in his Father's creation from a completely new viewpoint.

The air is different this close to the ground. It smells more earthy and there is a lot more humidity to it. Probably because the rain and morning dew gets conserved by all the leaves that surround him. The sounds from outside are also louder, and the vegetation has its very own specific ambient sound.

There is the sound of grass stalks swinging in the breeze, of leaves rustling, of scrabbling bugs, and of buzzing bees loudly passing by on their patrol around the plethora of blossoms. It's wild and it's stunning.

Castiel should be annoyed, and maybe even a little concerned, he was hit with a shrinking spell, but all he can do is marvel at the beauty that surrounds him as he carefully walks across the grass, pushing blades that cut across his path out of the way. The witch wasn't very powerful so the effect will likely be brief at most and Dean and Sam are very experienced hunters. He trusts in their ability to take her out without him. Actually, he only came along because Dean asked him to.

Wandering about a bit, he takes in as much as he can, enjoying this new experience. But, he doesn't wander too far off because the Winchesters will probably be looking for him as soon as they take down the witch and notice he's missing. Thinking about it, he'll probably have to be careful not to get squished when they come running to his rescue. Sam's feet are especially big.

After a while, he settles on the ground, watching the bees. He reaches form them broadcasting calm and his curiosity and after a while a nearby bumblebee is daring enough to change it's cause and eventually even settles in his hands. It might just have mistaken him for some new kind of flower but Castiel smiles anyway. This is a good moment. It'll be some time until the Winchesters show up and he may as well enjoy his break while it lasts. Their lives don't permit many moments like this, so they have to take them as they come.

There is a smile on his face when he hears the rustling and crashing of leaves being trampled by heavy footsteps and he has to bid the sunflowers goodbye as he's lifted up to return home. Probably to be shortly responsible for preventing the end of the world yet again.

As he looks into the laughing faces of the two humans that somehow ended up his family, he has to admit: he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [grey2510](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510) who was kind enough to tidy up those few words and made them more pretty.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
